The goal of the Phase II SBIR is to conduct research and development that will allow Fluorous Technologies, Inc. to ramp up from current analytical/demonstration libraries to the actual production of libraries of a size and scale that will be attractive to pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. Once this capability is in place, FTI intends to be a highly competitive player in the outsourcing market for combinatorial library synthesis. This market is currently estimated at $145 million for 2000, with an annual growth rate of 15%. In addition, the technology will also be commercialized for external use. Building on successful Phase I work, the grant proposes the synthesis of 4,800-9,600 member library of mappicine analogs on 2-3 mg scale using the company's innovative new "fluorous mixture synthesis" platform. The work is divided into the "preparation phase", where all the needed starting materials, fluorous tags, and diversity reactants will be prepared, and the "production phase", where the library will be produced, purified and analyzed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The research will validate FTI's fluorous mixture synthesis techniques in a real world setting. The company plans to use the techniques in- house for contract library synthesis and to make them available to the community at large.